destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
S1E3 "A New Enemy"
As Luthor plans to enact his first phase of his master plan to defeat the alien known as Superman once and for all, he begins work on Isotope-K, which he believes will eliminate him. He then takes the case that has Isotope-K contained within it and starts to chip pieces off, turning them into a gaseous form. As he does, he instructs Mercy Graves to put herself in danger as to attract him, and when that part is complete, there is where they strike. As this part of the plan is ready to unfold, back at the Planet, Clark Kent is talking with Lois Lane about how Perry continuously assigns him to sports, but gives her the good stories, mostly about Superman. She remarks that it is purely based on experience, as she has more, but she secretly feels like its because she can get through to Superman in a way nobody else can. Jimmy Olsen chimes in and tries to show them that no matter what they are given, they still give the people what they want, and that is the hard facts. As they talk, a scream is heard. A woman is dangling off the edge of a skyscraper, holding on with but one hand. Unbeknownst to most, this woman is Mercy, doing her part of Luthor’s plan. As Clark vanishes, Superman takes to the skies, lifting off and rushing over to help the woman to her feet. When he does, the woman gives him a quick kiss before Lex walks on the roof. He does the classic slow clap, but at this moment, Lex is hiding his true identity behind a wig and glasses. Lex then gloats about himself as the mastermind behind all this, and when Superman asks what kind of a great plan is one where you threaten the life of your own bodyguard, Lex simply says “The kind that makes a diversion” as two hidden gas canisters go off, spraying a cloud of Isotope-K into the air, making the Man of Steel drop to his knees. Lex then turns off the canisters and flees with Mercy, claiming that a job well done has been given to them today. But, as they leave, Mercy feels…odd. Like, she wanted to save the person she was trying so hard to help kill. She couldn’t explain it. But before she could figure it out for herself, Lex fled with her back to their secret base. When Clark recovers from the gas, he gets on his feet again. He is overly astounded at how something weakened him, as it has never happened before. He used his x-ray vision to search for a canister, and when he finds one, he pulls it out of the roof. After looking it over, he knows that he can’t isolate anything without the proper tools or training, but he does know someone who can. And with that said, Superman takes off and flies to Gotham City. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Sean Connery as Perry White Calum Worthy as Jimmy Olsen Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes